


烟

by wenjiuyihu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjiuyihu/pseuds/wenjiuyihu
Summary: 感谢观看！
Relationships: 夏西/秦风, 欧豪/刘昊然
Kudos: 6





	烟

橙黄色的灯光打在二人的身上，与身前人的浪叫以及身后那人的喘息声混成一片。  
秦风被身后那人重重的顶在墙上，双手被那人死死摁住，几乎是贴在了墙上，白皙的脸映满红晕，后穴被那人的性器完全填满，那人动作很粗暴，每次都顶在秦风的最深处，秦风被他弄的发出阵阵哀求。  
秦风越是哀求，夏西的动作就越是猛烈。汗水和秦风的生理泪混在一起，滑进秦风的嘴里，而身后传来的快感已淹没了他的味觉，使那滴液体成了无味的水。  
夏西停下了自己的动作，性器仍被秦风的穴口含着，秦风听他揣了几下口袋，实际上是在掏烟。  
随着一声摩擦声，火光从火柴盒上窜出，缭缭烟雾被夏西呼吸的气息送进秦风的口鼻，香烟的味道使秦风沉醉，让他恍惚，像是麻痹了他的大脑。  
夏西继续吸了口烟，红光让烟越变越短，灰白色的烟雾弥漫在空气之中，随即就是男人的卖力顶弄。突如其来的刺痛感让秦风猛地呛了口烟，双眼被熏得发红，未干的泪痕上又出现了新的泪水。  
那男人迅速的抽插了几下，秦风只感觉到一股炽热的液体灌进了自己的体内，几丝白浊溢出秦风的后穴，夏西松开了摁着秦风的手，秦风一时没了支撑物，瞬间瘫倒在墙上。  
秦风的意识很模糊，依稀的记得自己被那男人迷迷糊糊的抱上了床，男人把嘴里的烟蒂熄灭在烟灰缸里，随即又点了新的一支，秦风在一片烟雾中疲惫不堪的入睡。  
烟雾总是那么的迷幻，诱人，但散去，却不见踪影，  
和那个男人一样，一觉醒来，不见踪影。  
不见踪影……

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看！


End file.
